srjcbiologybeckonsyoufandomcom-20200213-history
Bio 10 Water Lab Set-Ups
BACK TO BIO 10 LAB SET-UPS Here is the information needed for the Bio 10 Water Lab Set-Up. __________________________________ Classroom Layout Click HERE for a layout. Images and Setup Click HERE to view the classroom set-up images Prep Instructions +++++++++ADD CHUCK's NEW DEMO - INSTRUCTIONS AND PURCHASES IN PREP FOLDER Prepare ahead: * ~150mL of 15% sugar/water solution for EACH section and 30% solution (1-3 days) * Dialysis tubing – cut (check 1 month and cut within a week) * Blue water ice cubes (1-3 days) * Olive oil ice cubes (1-3 days) * Cold red water (1-3 days) * Colored water for dialysis (0-1 day) * Acquire milk, ammonia, coffee, orange juice, and soda * Make sure we have all materials: olive oil, isopropyl, etc… 15 and 30% sugar water Each section will receive ~150mL of each solution, make a bit extra for safety. * 15% = 30G sugar : 200mL Total volume * 30% = 60g sugar : 200mL total volume Food coloring Make sure to put ½ as many drops as mL of total volume Ie., 200mL = 100 drops of food coloring Extra Teacher Demos - optional Linked Cylinder Demo (Influence of Water Temp on Density) # While empty, push cylinders toward each other to snug up cross tubes connected to upright cylinders. (Small leaks are usually not a problem.) # Fill with cool tap water to 2 in. from top of cylinders. # Raise one cylinder (rotate) and jiggle or tap assembly to free bubbles from cross tubes. # Lower cylinders into cubical tanks. # Add ice to one cubical tank. Add water to make ice water cooling bath about 0.5 in. from top. # Add hot tap water to other cubical tank to 0.5 in. from top. # Add 2 drops of blue food coloring to cylinder in ice bath (BLUE = COLD). # Add 4 to 5 drops of red food coloring to cylinder in hot water (RED = HOT). # Gentle stirring of the cylinders is optional, I found it more interesting to watch the waves of dye move through the system, and stirring tends to disrupt the natural currents that are developing. # Observe the movement of dye, paying particular attention to the color of the water in the cross tubes. Rectangular Tank Demo (salinity and water density) # Make sure plastic separator is inserted in middle of rectangular tank. # Before filling, be ready to fill both sides. Small leakage is likely and is not a problem if you are ready to fill the opposite side. # Fill one side with blue water (food coloring + DI water) to 0.5 inch from top. BLUE = FRESH (outcome is opposite from this picture) # Fill opposite side with red water (DI water + NaCl + food coloring) to 0.5 inch from top. RED = SALT # Hold rectangular tank securely with one hand, and SLOWLY lift out separating plastic dam. Removing it slowly allows observation of movement of water through small opening at bottom of tank. Neutral Buoyancy Ball Demo (effect of temperature on Water Density) # The ball is designed to sink in hot water and float in cold water. # At the start of class, put the ball in the beaker of hot tap water (enough to be able to observe theball sinking) # As the water slowly cools, the water will then become more dense than the ball and the ball will float to the top. Students and instructor can keep and eye on the ball from time to time to see the transition.Category:Bio 10 Hydrolysis Demo Materials: * Plastic cup * 2 metal tacks * 1 negative / positive 9V battery wire set * 1 9V battery * 2x 16x125 test tubes * Water and baking soda mixture: almost to saturation = less than 9.30g/100mL Methods: # Wrap wire ends around the tack "point part". # Poke the tacks through the bottom of the cup, with poky parts inside of the cup, wires outside. # Fill cup with water solution # Fill 2 test tubes with water solution # Cover top of each tube with finger and turn over into cup of water so the water filled tubes are up-side-down in the cup. Put over the tack point. # Hook up 9V battery to wire set and watch the bubbles! Category:Bio 10 Water Lab Set-Ups Category:Bio 10 Lab Set-Ups